hegaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors' Guild
Death Plateau |west = Sinclair Mansion |south = White Wolf Mountain |east = Burthorpe }} The Warriors' Guild is located just west of Burthorpe, it was released in 12 June 2006. It is owned by Harrallak Menarous. To enter, a player's Attack and Strength levels must add up to at least 130. Strength potions or Attack potions do not aid a player in getting into the guild. However an exception to the 130 boundary is that having either 99 Attack or Strength can serve as adequate requirement. Inside the Warriors' Guild, players have the option of playing various Activities related to melee combat. When players perform well in these activities, they are rewarded with Warrior guild tokens, which are used to gain entry to the top floor of the guild which contains the room that houses the Cyclopes. Battle them for the ultimate prize: Defenders, off-hand weapons that are wielded in the shield slot and provide Attack bonuses, and in the case of steel Defenders and above, a Strength bonus. World 9 is the unofficial Warrior's Guild world. Travel As the Warriors' Guild is located in Burthorpe, the best ways to get there are by using: *Combat Bracelet, which teleports players to a location directly outside the guild *Games necklace will teleport players to a location on the bottom floor of the Burthorpe Games Room, which is a short distance from the guild (go directly west from the Games Room entrance) *Next closest teleports are Falador Teleport and Camelot Teleport *House teleport if a player's house is in Taverley *Balloon transport system also goes to Taverley (at least partial completion of the Enlightened Journey quest is required) The floors Ground Floor The ground floor contains: * The animation room activity. * The dummy room activity. * The bank (with Jade). * Lidio's food shop. * Lilly's potion shop. * Ajjat'' (Attack Master)'' First Floor The first floor contains: * The catapult room activity. * The shot put room activity (with Sloane). * Jimmy's challenge (keg balance) activity. * The armoury (with Anton). Second Floor The second floor contains: * The Cyclopes' room. * Kamfreena, who explains about Defenders and controls access to the Cyclopes' room. The large room on the second floor of the Warriors' Guild contains around fifteen Cyclops, several at level 56 mixed with some at level 76. This is where players may earn Defenders. To enter, players must have earned at least 100 Warriors' Guild Tokens. Every minute a player spends in the Cyclops room results in the player being charged 10 Tokens. 10 tokens will be deducted immediately upon entering. Once in the room, players will eventually receive a bronze defender as a drop from a Cyclops. After receiving a bronze defender, players can earn subsequently stronger defenders up to a rune defender. Other than rune, the first time a player receive a defender of a given type, they exit the room and let Kamfreena know that they have acquired a certain type of defender. This unlocks the ability to receive the next type of defender. If the player doesn't leave and re-enter they will receive the same defender drop twice. Players may not set up a Dwarf multicannon on the second floor. Note: Be sure to know that player does not have to have a defender equipped to get the next one. For example if you have a mithril defender, you do not have to wear it in order to get next one. If the player remains in the room after they have run out of tokens Kamfreena will teleport the player to the door and tell them that next time they run out of tokens in the room they should leave immediately. Although you can stay in the room and get a few more kills for experience or you could collect bones to sell after you leave. It is true that you can obtain a defender after you have run out of tokens. Activities Animation room The animation room of the Warriors' Guild is located on the ground floor, west of the guild entrance. This room is one of the most commonly used rooms in the guild to gain tokens. Players will fight against an animated set of their own armour. To play this activity a player must bring a set of normal metal armour (bronze, iron, steel, black, mithril, adamant, or rune). This set should consist of a Full helm, Platelegs, and Platebody, (Note: You do not need a kiteshield), and they all must be the same type of metal. Players do not need to supply a weapon, as the armour will receive its own sword when it is animated. Note: You can not use a Plateskirt instead of a pair of Platelegs Players may wear any type of armour, including Barrows, when fighting the animated armour. You may bring food. If you die you will lose your items. To begin the activity, players must use one piece of the armour they have brought on one of the Animation Machines. The armour set will come to life and start attacking the owner of the armour. If a player defeats the animated armour they can pick up the set along with Warriors' Guild Tokens awarded for defeating the armour. The higher the armour type a player fights, the more tokens they will receive and the less chance there will be of a piece of the armour being destroyed in the fight. If a player logs out after defeating their armour set and does not pick up the armour it will automatically disappear. Note, if you kill your armour on the square in the middle of the animator, the armour and tokens will not show up. You must right-click the square to retrieve your armour and tokens. Tips for fighting the armour * The armour is vulnerable to crush attacks. However, an Abyssal whip, which lacks a crush attack, is still effective. * Turning Auto retaliate on can help. Some of the better armour may be high enough level that a player cannot just click on it to attack it (instead, right clicking is necessary). Auto retaliate ensures that players will fight back when the armour hits them. * Consider switching run on when fighting the armour. When the armour's life points are reduced to near zero, the armour sometimes runs away. With run on, players can hunt the armour down quicker. * Bringing a Halberd to fight the higher level armour can help. Hide behind the fence enclosing the animating machine for best results. If the armour retreats, switch to a fast melee weapon right away. Trivia * The animation room has many different types of armour displayed around its margins, including an unusual gold-trimmed suit of Saradomin armour, dwarvish armour, and a suit of ceremonial armour from the Asgarnian Imperial Guard. * Shanomi, the NPC who runs the animation room, is a warrior mage from the Eastern Lands and speaks the common language strangely. His speech uses a grammatical structure similar to that of the Japanese language. * If players leave their armour and don't attack it for a while, it disappears and can be retrieved by talking to Shanomi. It is an easy way to store armour when players are done with the activity, although players risk losing it to other players who can pick it up before it disappears. * Animated armour are invulnerable to ranged attacks. Dummy room The dummy room of the Warriors' Guild is located on the ground floor, west of the guild entrance. There are no requirements for this activity. This room will test players' abilities in attack styles by creating various dummies. To defeat these dummies players must choose the correct attack method to destroy them. Players may look at the poster inside of the dummy room for more information on what styles to use for each dummy. Each dummy correctly hit will award a player 15 Attack experience and 2 tokens. There are seven dummy types in the dummy room, covering all four combat styles (defensive, aggressive, accurate and controlled) and all three melee attack styles (slash, crush, and stab). As a result, choosing the right weapons for this activity is important. Players will need at least two weapons to be able to hit every dummy. One effective strategy is to bring one weapon that can hit all but one dummy, and another weapon that will deal with the last dummy. For example, a mace can hit all dummies but "slash," for which a player could carry a battleaxe. Whichever combination a player chooses, they must keep in mind that the attack bonuses for the weapon do not help in this activity. It is therefore as easy to win with a bronze longsword as it is with a Dragon longsword. It is recommended that players use only a Sword, Longsword or Scimitar when playing this activity, as they have all of the types of attack needed except Crush to play. However, players can always use their empty hands to deal with that.A spear can be the better weapon here, you can hit all dummies but accurate and aggressive.If a player does not have the ideal weaponry for this game, they can visit Anton on the first floor of the guild. Tips for the Dummy Room *Jagex has made the dummies too fast for switching weapons, and attack styles, and moving, to be a realistic option. Pick one versatile weapon, learn how its 4 styles apply to the dummies, and ignore what you can't hit. Longswords and scimitars can hit 7 of the 8 dummies, and are good choices. *Always have run turned on in this game. *Your run energy will last indefinitely if you wear no armour, and carry no items other than your weapon. *Switching styles, then clicking to move to the dummy is usually too slow. Move to the dummy, and switch styles as you're moving. When you have a choice, pick the farthest "controlled" dummy to give you time. *One of the easiest and fastest ways to get tokens in Dummy Room is switching attack styles with any mace and memorizing this pattern, mace can hit any dummy but the slash dummy. *The easy way to memorize them is left up ( Pound ) corner is Northwest and right up ( Pummel ) corner is Northeast, Spike is West East and South , Block is Southwest and Southeast. Catapult room The catapult room of the Warriors' Guild is located on the first floor, west of the Armoury. There are no requirements for this activity. To begin this activity a player must speak with Gamfred, the dwarf outside of the room, to obtain a two handed defensive shield. This shield can only be equipped while standing on the target area. Once a player has equipped the shield, they must pay careful attention to the ammunition that is being shot at them so they can select the appropriate defence style. It is recommended that players rotate the angle of the camera so that the catapult appears to be in the top-right corner of their screen so they can see what type of ammo is about to hit them more easily. Each successful defence will award a player 10 Defence experience and one token. Each missed defence will inflict up to 40 damage. Though this game is arguably the easiest at which to be successful, its token pay-off is relatively low and slow. One shot is fired every 5 seconds, rewarding 10 defensive XP and 1 token. Shot Put Room The shot put room of the Warriors' Guild is located on the First floor, in the north-east corner of the guild. There are no requirements for this activity. To begin players must pick up a Shot and select one of the three throwing styles. To pick up a Shot you must have nothing equipped in the weapon slot, shield slot, or Glove slot, however, you may equip knives in the weapon slot. If they fail they will drop the ball on their toe, causing 10 damage in the process, or rarely throw the shot at the Ref causing him to shout "Oi! (player's name), Don't throw the ball outside the range!". To reduce this players may use a pestle and mortar with ashes to get ground ashes. They may then click on the ash to dust their hands. The easiest way to get ashes is to cut down the evergreen trees immediately outside the guild, burn the logs, and then collect the ashes. If a player succeeds the put, they will gain Strength experience at a rate of 9-12 XP per yard thrown and tokens. The number of tokens they receive is calculated as follows: * For the 22 lb balls (right pile), you will receive 3 + distance (yards) tokens * For the 18 lb balls (left pile), you will receive 1 + distance tokens *For standing throw, the distance is 12 yards at 100% energy. *For step and throw, the distance is 11 yards at 100% energy. *For spin and throw, the distance is 10 yards at 100% energy. Each throw will reduce a player's amount of energy. As players' energy lowers, their distance will degrade, until finally, below about 10% energy, they will not be able to throw. Players may rest a while or use energy potions, strange fruits, Explorers ring run restore feature, using the Rest feature, or sq'irk juice to restore their energy. Another option for players is to throw shotput until their energy is depleted, and then move to a different activity while restoring their energy. Also, after completing As a First Resort..., players can take a dip in the salt water pool, teleport to Burthorpe with the Games necklace, and throw until the effect wears off. Jimmy's challenge (keg balance) Jimmy's Challenge (balance kegs on head) is located on the first floor, east of the Armoury. There are no requirements for this activity. To begin players must click on a keg in the room. They will need to balance the keg on their head and can go on to select another keg, up to a maximum of five. If a player loses balance, the kegs will cause up to 40 damage to the player. Any successful player will receive 2 tokens for every barrel successfully picked up and will sometimes receive a small amount of strength experience. To receive tokens players must speak to another games master because Jimmy is unable to reward tokens himself. If players walk out of the room with barrels on their head, they will disappear without earning the player any tokens. Shops The Warriors' Guild has many shops to aid players in playing the various Activities within the guild or fighting Cyclopses. Anton (Equipment) Located on the south wall of the first floor, Anton buys and sells most weapons dropped by Cyclopes. Anton does not buy or sell black knives, which are a very common drop of Cyclopes, or defenders, which are not tradeable. Anton offers the same price as High Level Alchemy yields. Lidio (Food) Lidio is located in the north-west corner of the ground floor and sells medium-level foods. Specifically, Lidio sells cooked trout (68 coins), bass (270 coins), plain pizza (200 coins), potato with cheese (350 coins), and stew (100 coins). After the September 2009 shop update, the food vendor in the Warriors' Guild no longer has infinite stock. Thrifty players may want to keep some weapons from slaying cyclopes and sell them to Anton, then buy food. This strategy will keep the player going indefinitely if they buy stew, which heals more lifepoints than any of the other food offered for the amount it costs. However, after 4 stews have been bought, trout becomes the better buy. Lilly (Potions) Lilly's Warrior Guild Potion Shop is located in the room east of Lidio. Lilly sells 3-dose Strength potions (1,200 coins), Attack potions (560 coins), and Defence potions (880 coins). Jade (Bank) Jade is a banker, located in the south-east corner of the ground floor of the guild. Jade gives players full access to their bank accounts. Trivia *When Jagex released the Warriors' guild, they were unable to put the guild in due to crowds of people sitting where it should be. Jagex moved the guild further east than what was displayed in the original map so players were not crushed or stuck inside parts of the guild. Once everyone had moved, they placed the guild where it was originally supposed to be located. *When Jagex released the infinity shops update, players could buy a potato with cheese for only 9 coins even though it heals up to 160 lifepoints. Soon after this, Jagex found the problem. They closed the shop and raised the price so it was accurate, currently at 350 coins. *With the release of the milestones update, when players look at the Attack or Strength milestones, it does not indicate that it is members only. *In the room with the Cyclopes on the map is a picture an eye. Inside the floor pattern is a single stake on fire. This is a reference to the Greek epic "The Odyssey" in which Odysseus blinds the Cyclops Polyphemus by thrusting a hot stake into his eye. *When players open the Heavy Door they may gain a small amount of strength experience. *In the first room of the Warriors' Guild, the room after going through the door, if you look at the map, there's a giant "W". It was probably put there because of the "W" in "Warriors' *When Capes of Accomplishment were originally released, players who were level 99 in either Attack or Strength but less than 31 in the other could not enter the Guild to buy the cape. *When players talk to Ajjat on the first floor of the Warriors Guild, after saying goodbye he will say "Farewell, and stay away from the dark side." This is of course a reference to the Star Wars film series. *There used to be a glitch, where the "Keg Balance" walk could be taken out of the warriors guild with a glitch, even after the kegs had fallen. This would give the player the appearance that they were Drunk. This glitch was patched on the 27th October 2009, along with the Halloween 2009 Update. *The shield used to block against the catapult is identical to the shield that the Suqah wield. *Harrallak Menarous vaguely mentions the Eastern Lands. * A floating wall in the Warriors’ Guild was fixed on 26 October 2009. * There is a glitch when you get teleported out of the cyclopes room you get stuck on the ledge of the building and you wouldn't be able to come out unless you cast home teleport. This glitch has been patched. * There was a bug where if you killed your animated armour and ate a rotten apple on the last hit, the game would register that you lost the armour. Doing this players would eat a rotten apple on the last hit on killing rune animated armour, collect the rune armour off the ground and then talk to Shanomi and receive a second set of armour, this would give mass profit and was exploited for 3 days until Jagex fixed it. Thus, you cannot do this anymore. * There is a bug where the small section of wall near the Heavy Door to the South is very strange as you can walk straight through it if you click on the other side of it. External links *[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/lang/en/aff/runescape/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2626 RuneScape Knowledge Base: Warriors' Guild] Category:Guilds